1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medical field to fittings and connections between endotracheal tubes and artificial breathing devices such as respirators, ventilators, and the like, and more particularly to a safe one hand disconnect fitting for connection between an endotracheal tube and an artificial breathing device.
2. Description of Related Art
During general anesthesiology a patient must be provided with artificial techniques for breathing because the diaphragm and muscles controlling breathing do not function. Typically, the patient is intubated and an endotracheal tube is inserted. The proximal end of the endotracheal tube is connected to an artificial breathing apparatus. The artificial breathing apparatus can be any device to assist the patient to breathe including automatic and manually operated respirators, ventilators, and the like. (Hereinafter collectively referred to as ventilator(s)).
The connection between the endotracheal tube and the ventilator output tube heretofore been accomplished by the mating together of plastic tubes. A problem associated with the connection between the endotracheal tube and ventilator output tube is disconnection of the ventilator requires using both hands to pull the plastic to plastic connection apart. This results in loss of the sterile environment of both hands of the person disconnecting the ventilator from the endotracheal tube. In addition, the force used to disconnect the tubes can lead to accidental extubation. However, if the ventilator could be removed by one hand, then the other hand could remain sterile, and the danger of accidental extubation eliminated.